Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination
Any discussions not relating to a specific nomination must be placed HERE or it will be removed without notice. How-to Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in this section [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination#Guidelines|'HERE']], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed from consideration. To submit an article for candidacy in the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'Good Articles project']], please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME *'Article Name —' ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Describe the Good Article candidate in an effective way with as few words as possible. *'Why —' In your opinion, why should this article be granted the honor of Good Article status? *'Status —' The present status of the article as a Good Article candidate (FOR JUDICIARY PURPOSES ONLY!) Voting Comments Nominations Marco-025 *'Article Name —' Marco-025 *'Writer —' Brodie-001 *'Nominator —' Brodie-001 *'Date of Creation —' August 3, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' May 26, 2011 *'Description —' A biography detailing the long life of Marco-025, a SPARTAN-II of Sigma Division. *'Why —' Well detailed, has been worked on for some time and improved after it was previously denied GA Status, has a lot of backstory and references to both the Author's Fanon and Canon. *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # The article has improved a lot since its previous nomination. I personally think it's deserving of GA status. One suggestion though, use quote templates, and try not to clump parts of the article with too many images. # While the content is great, the page formatting is something not to be desired. As well, it felt as if you tried to cram as much in as possible to beef up your article towards the end, especially with the little communique documents. I suggest you turn those into subpages and simply work on beefing up the biography content instead, in addition to reformatting. # It's got good length and nice images, but I really can't forgive the many errors littered throughout the text itself. There's quite a few formatting errors (i.e. giving numbers in numeral form rather than spelling them out) that make the article just downright hard and rather unpleasant to read. My advice is to go through and really read the article as an outside observer, then go back and fix what stands out to you. That way people can focus on actually reading what you have to say rather than keep being torn away from the story by bothersome stylistic errors. # Seems to be based on the best examples of SPARTAN articles on the site in terms of layout and content and, while this isn't a bad thing, it doesn't quite make it into that category. Nonetheless, I do think it is worthy of recognition here. A few minor things bug me, however, such as formatting and spelling/grammar; namely number and positioning of images and awkward sentence structure. This was a difficult one but overall I think the article's good qualities redeem it sufficiently. # As Tony and Actene have stated, the article suffers from formatting issues. As Tony elaborated, you have put a lot of content into this character article, too many I suppose.— subtank (7alk) 00:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments I've put the Interviews into a new page, and I'll be continuing work on the biography as soon as I can. I'm also going to try and merge the Mental Report and the Career Service Vitae. -Brodie-001 Sorry, do you mind explaining to me what these formatting errors are, exactly? I'm currently going through the article and making changes in regards to the number problem and updating other things. If I could have some examples it would really help, thanks. -Brodie-001 :In my view, it's mainly the organisation of sections. It's a bit messy as it throws content all over the article. I also suggest try using the Quote template for all quotations you placed in the article. :) — subtank (7alk) 00:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Jackson-A104 *'Article Name —' Jackson-A104 *'Writer —' Nanosoldier *'Nominator —' Nanosoldier *'Date of Creation —' April 13, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' July 19, 2011 *'Description —' A biography of a team playing SPARTAN-III Jackson Johnson, a dedicated member of Valor Team *'Why —' I personally feel that my article Jackson is one of the more colorful SPARTANs on the site. Inspired by elements from Felix-116 and Jared-091, Jackson is created out of pure imagination. *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # Good article, the detail clearly shows the amount of work Nanosoldier has put into polishing it. # As per Sona, plenty of interesting and rich content in there, not to mention killer visuals. However, the extra content such as dossier materials, communique documents, etc. outshine the biography of the article and overpowers the beauty of a good article. Reformatting the article, beefing up the biography, and writing a longer introductory piece above the table of contents is what you should be working on. Cheers! # While I agree with Grizzlei that the format leaves a lot to be desired, I've put my approval stamp on articles of lesser quality than this in the past. The different format doesn't exactly work, but it is a nice experiment that deserves recognition for its overall writing quality. # While the article is undoubtedly highly impressive visually, the language/writing style used is not without its flaws, and phrasing is awkward in places, with some sentences being too short/long and others needing reformatting. I'm also of the opinion that the opening paragraph should sufficiently summarise the subject of the article, which I don't feel this one does. While I acknowledge that this is a decent article, ultimately I believe written content comes before visual appeal and can't support this nomination; though with a bit more effort I'm sure that would change. # In agreement with Athena32, but I think there's more room for growth for the content. Nice work with the presentation, though please close all unclosed tags. Previewing it in Monobook will show that there are tons of tag errors.— subtank (7alk) 00:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments Tess-B312 *'Article Name —' Tess-B312 *'Writer —' Ladylaconia *'Nominator —' Sona 'Demal *'Date of Creation —' May 18, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' July 19, 2011 *'Description —' A fanmade version of Halo: Reach's iconic Noble Six, who displays the knack and capability of a Spartan but also the raw emotions from a sophisticated human being. *'Why —' Written by one of the most promising newer users of our wiki, Tess-B312 stands as a well-developed character not only in her article but also in the stories Ladylaconia has placed her into. The quality of the article alone shows the commitment and thought that she has placed into writing this. In my honest opinion, I believe this is the best Noble Six article I have seen on the wiki. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # As per nomination. # Just the right mix of a killer biography, good visuals, and extra documentary-ish content! Only thing i'd suggest is a longer introductory piece (two or three paragraphs) and continuing this article! # I'd disagree with Grizzlei as far as the introduction goes, as I've always considered long introductions a weakness in my own articles. That aside, great article, hands down the best Noble Six adaption on the site. Lots of great details and pictures to be had here. # As per the above; I concur that this is one of the best Noble 6 fan expansions on the site, and particularly like the author's writing style. I'm going to state the blatantly obvious and say that finishing incomplete sections would improve it further- I would also otherwise suggest a longer introduction, but seeing as it seems to succinctly summarise the article in its present length, I think this is unnecessary. Very well done on a great read! # Looks better in Monobook than Oasis. ;) — subtank (7alk) 00:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments Shinsu 'Refum *'Article Name —' Shinsu 'Refum *'Writer —' Actene *'Nominator —' Sona 'Demal *'Date of Creation —' May 22, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' November 24, 2011 *'Description —' An insurgent Sangheili intent on bringing down the Interspecies Union, and has the lethal capability to carry out his goal. *'Why —' A thoroughly well-written article deserving of GA status if I ever saw one. Actene has placed a lot of thought into it and develops Shinsu as an interesting character, once again demonstrating his excellent writing skill. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Not to flaunt GA panel judges in the community's face, but let's get some articles on that GA that has still been lacking in new nominees. Actene was the first person that sprang to mind. Also Grizz, you might want to decide on the outcome of those articles above now. 15:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) # An character of exceptional quality with a brilliantly written history. Stunning but not overdone visuals enhance the article's merit. # One of the most intricate and well-crafted Elite character articles on this site. A character who fights for what be believes in, with a story that's believable. Why wouldn't I support it? Szepasszony # I've noted both in the Annual Awards and in the Fanon of the Month nominations how much I enjoy this character. A remarkable work, both as an original character, and a superbly written article. A perfect representative for the GA's --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 22:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Comments Hephaestus (Specops306) *'Article Name —' Hephaestus (Specops306) *'Writer —' Specops306 & The All-knowing Sith'ari *'Nominator —' ASniper *'Date of Creation —' October 1st, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' January 25th, 2012 *'Description —' A depraved and cruel Jiralhanae Chieftain that capitalized on the Great Schism to consolidate power. *'Why —' An embodiment of how vicious a psychopathic Jiralhanae can be, his history is well-written and tells just how he achieved the power that made his cruel nature a threat to the other factions of the galaxy. Considering how many times I've gone back to read it, I should have nominated it sooner. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Get a new infobox. Other than that, good article. # Definitely one of our best Jiralhanae articles, and a nice addition to the Great Schism aspect. Seems to be slightly underdeveloped somehow, though I can't put a finger on it - regardless, it won't take away my vote. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 22:27, February 10, 2012 (UTC) # A relatively rare example of a high calibre Jiralhanae article, and an interesting take on possible Brute behaviour within the post-war environment. Nice work! # One of the few times I've actually read something about a Jirelhanae and enjoyed it. "Mother of all sadistic Brutes" comes to mind. Just a personal nitpick, seeing as it meets the image requirements, but perhaps one or two more images would look nice! Regardless of images, it's an awesome article, and thoroughly deserves GA status. Szepasszony # I'd suggest a run through of the article to eliminate a few awkward sentences that hurt the overall flow of the article, but apart from that I concur with the rest of the panel. Comments MD-91 Condor *'Article Name —' MD-91 Condor *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 4, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' February 11, 2012 *'Description —' A heavy combat dropship used by the UNSC used on high-risk missions. *'Why —' The article is detailed, creative, and professional, and is one of Ajax's better recent articles. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Could use a few more images, red links could be filled in with articles or removed, but it doesn't take away from the fact that Ajax has delivered a very nice article in a short period of time. # A bit heavy on the technical details for my taste, but I can't argue with a clear understanding of the technology the author's creating. I agree with Sona regarding the images, though I understand how hard it is to find good Vulture-based pics. I'd also recommend breaking up some of the larger paragraphs in order to make them easier to read. Aside from that, an excellent addition to Ajax's Necros arsenal. # Per the others. Wonderfully written, if slight on less techy-things --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 20:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC) # My only issue is the red links. Otherwise, great article, full of enough technical jargon to make it believable. The huge paragraphs threw me off a bit, but considering the amount of information presented, they work. Right on! Ladylaconia Comments Animus facit nobilem *'Article Name —' Animus facit nobilem *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 12, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' February 12, 2012 *'Description —' A glimpse of Noble Six's thoughts following Jorge's sacrifice, during the Pelican ride to regroup with Noble Team in New Alexandria. *'Why —' After not reading this work of mine for a very long while, I can look at it objectively and surmise that its content is worth nominating for GA status. Though it is not very long, it meets article size criteria, and quite frankly I think it ranks as some of the best prose I've ever written. *'Status —' Granted Good Article status. Voting # As per nomination, with a bit of modesty. Ladylaconia # Deep, emotional, opens up AAO's Noble Six to a degree that makes me proud. In one word: flawless. # LadyEll's got a good grasp on who B312 is, and this story is just another way she shows it. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 21:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) # Immersive, realistic, emotional. A superb example of a short story! # Okay, so apparently I have to be quicker on the draw with this stuff now, but I'll post my vote anyway. Just about every story Ell writes makes me positively green with envy; she writes pretty much the best short fiction on the site. Comments Eskander Bahram *'Article Name —' Eskander Bahram *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 27, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' February 21, 2012 *'Description —' A UNSC scientist who is a borderline mad genius and took part in several notable projects also written by Specops306. *'Why —' Perhaps I am falling back into the habit of adding more awards to Specops' already impressive collection. Perhaps I just feel greatly envious when I see a well-written character article. Perhaps I hate that infobox so much I want to crush it into oblivion, but that doesn't really change my decision. I shall nominate this article, and applaud Mr. Pomare, once again, for a job well done. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # As per nomination. # Ah, I remember way back when I tried to force a mad scientist project into existence. It didn't work, but this one does very well. Kudos to Specops for being able to use Strange's image without any bothersome Batman universe stuff getting in the way. # A very nice, unique character by the wonderful Specops. And after playing Arkham City, the Strange picture seems even more appropriate --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 21:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) # Another example of Specops' superb character crafting abilities- good work on another interesting read. Comments @Sona - what infobox do you mean? Do you mean the character infobox, or my "classified" template? Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 11:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Infobox 8:03, February 27, 2012 (EST) Sepia-G330 *'Article Name —' Sepia-G330 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 7, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' February 26, 2012 *'Description —' A SPARTAN-III who deserts her duty and joins rogue Sangheili on raids throughout the universe, becoming an enemy to her own team. *'Why —' This article is somewhat reminiscent of Simon-G294, an article most if not all of us have read; and like Simon, Sepia is arguably one of the most interesting Spartan articles on the wiki. I don't know if I just like seeing Spartans with "interesting" conditions, but I find this to be a nice article, even if it is a little short on images. *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # As per nomination. # I like this article, and I definitely agree that it is worthy of Good Article status. I feel the article would greatly benefit from a longer character service record/biography to bulk out her history, and perhaps an image or two. The only real thing that bugs me is her father putting her forward for a project he felt resentment towards. Other than that, as I said, definitely a good article! # While definitely an interesting concept, both the presented ideas and the overall article feel like they're underdeveloped. As such, I just can't bring myself to fully support this one. Not bad though. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 23:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) # Perhaps I'm a little more critical because of this concept's close ties to my own character, but I'm in agreement with LOMI here. My main complaint is that the core idea of the article--the rogue S-III element--is missing entirely from the biography. Since that's the real eye catcher, I want to know more about why Sepia turns on her friends and how that whole drama plays out. Aside from that, I'd suggest a couple proofreads of the article to make the sentences flow a bit better, as well as the removal of a couple red links. # While the article is well-written enough, it lacks significant areas that I believe would thus qualify it for GA status - further explanations for her actions, more insight (and perhaps logic) to her father's decision, and all in all, more character development beyond the fact that she's a traitorous pyro. I like the concept behind the character - I just don't think the article's developed enough to be a Good Article yet. Comments While I'm grateful for the nomination, I agree with the ruling. I've been waiting to expand until after RP:Dwindling Flame concludes, so until then it might be considered a potential GA candidate. However, I'd like to point out that while Captain Gibson was against the SPARTAN-IIs, he was in favor of the SPARTAN-IIIs. That Damn Sniper, sniping. 01:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) John Churchill *'Article Name —' John Churchill *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 14th, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' March 31st, 2012 *'Description —' An ODST recruited from the UNSC Army who demonstrated what the Covenant were afraid of. *'Why —' As a homage to the infamous Jack Churchill of the second World War, there is no doubt that this article is brim full of military awesomeness. He fights with a claymore, disrupted many Covenant operations from Earth to Harvest, and graces the visage of the Colonel who is clearly the greatest character of Avatar. For this valor, Churchill must add another medal to his many awards, the Good Article award. *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # I'm very sorry to have to say this, but I truly dislike this article. 'Heavily inspired' is another way of saying 'more or less plagiarised', and I'm uncomfortable with the noticeable similarity between this article and the wikipedia one on the person it is based on (as someone on the IRC points out, the introduction is essentially lifted from wikipedia). Furthermore, the UNSC seems to have changed from 'the USA in space' to the UK, with references to Sandhurst, the Black Watch Regiment, MID, the Parachute Regiment, etc. Not to mention he's born in Scotland, marries a reporter for a London-based newspaper, and dies on Westminister bridge (the universe is bigger than Britain). This is just too British for me, and I'm British myself. And while swords and bows may have worked in World War two, the Nazis weren't using impenetrable alloys and energy shielding. It's essentially the entire concept of the article itself that I have to take issue with. # As per above :\ # Unfortunately, Athena has said all that really needs to be said. # The concept is, undeniably, an interesting one. Sadly, it is, as Athena said, flawed. As such, I am afraid I must oppose. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 18:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Comments I can understand being too close to the historical person, but "being too British?" That's like me saying I don't like most of the main characters in the Halo series because they're too American. Sith'ari and I have tried to inject a bit of Commonwealth love into our articles to try and balance out against the traditional US influence, but that as a criticism just sounds...weird. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) That's a fair enough point, but there still remains the fact of gratuitous red links and the rather glaring detail that the character fights hyper-advanced aliens with a sword and bow as a matter of course. I'm fairly surprised it hasn't been smacked with an Unrealism template by some of our more zealous realists. As this flaw (and yes, I consider it a flaw) is a key part of the article's premise, that alone disqualifies it from GA status in my eyes. If that's fixed, the character can be as British as he wants to be and I'll happily reevaluate it based on its merits (good grammar and structuring are two of the article's strengths). :I'm not defending the article. I was just saying that the British influence sounds like an odd thing to take exception to. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 22:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Vinh-030 *'Article Name —' Vinh-030 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 5, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' April 2, 2012 *'Description —' A very nice canon expansion on the Spartan character Vinh-030, or as Ahalosniper likes to call her, The Swordmaiden. *'Why —' This article is one definition of a Good Article. One of the "original" SPARTAN-IIs that never received a lot of time in the Halo novels, which Ahalosniper made up for by writing out campaigns, character traits, and even her fate following the destruction of CASTLE base. *'Status —' Nominated Voting # As per nomination. # This is definitely a well-written article, and well on it's way to GA status. However, I can't vote for it for a couple reasons that are very glaring to me. The first is grammar: while above average, there are still several places that need work. On top of this, the articles feel rather incomplete: it's broken down into numerous short, almost stunted sections that could probably be compiled into larger ones for better effect. This is coupled with some missing details, such as Vihn's entry into the program as a major point. Overall, it's very good, but not quite good enough for me to say yes. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 21:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) # I'm a bit torn on this one, as I can see a few of the spots LOMI is taking issue with and I've always prided myself on holding GA nominees to high grammar standards. However, these spots ultimately don't outweigh the good concept and the genuine effort to convey a story-driven narrative even in the info article format. I'll have to simply suggest a quick authorial proofreading for the grammar issues, as well as a few eyebrow-raising details (personally, I don't see why rebel officers, even in the early Insurrection, would have sabres; a service pistol or rifle would be just as effective a plot device). Comments